A Change of Mind
by Cinnamon Ribbon
Summary: Amy is depressed and a little confused about Sonic after he says he doesn't love her in that way, but with the help of a friend, maybe she can find out what he meant.


Amy Rose washed off her red eyes with water, trying to hide what she was just doing a few minutes ago. She blew her nose on her handkerchief, and smoothed out her clothes as she looked into the mirror. It was still too obvious. 'He looked like he was going to say what he really did think about me… But he chickened out… He lied…' Amy thought, as she brushed her quills.

_"Sonic!" Amy cried, running after Sonic. She tried to reach out to him and feel him… He seemed so near but was so far. Just a little faster and she might just make it. Her jog was turned faster, and her breaths got quicker. Everything was a dream; nothing mattered more then catching up to her hero. But it ended as soon as she tripped on a rock, falling harshly on the hard, muddy ground. "Sonic…"_

_The blue hedgehog stopped, with guilt and sorrow. "Amy, I didn't think…" He pulled her back up, brushing off what he could of the mud and dirt. She had some cuts and a few stains on her dress, and she was panting rapidly. "Ah… Oh dear, I'm sorry, Amy." _

_Amy soon forgot her pain. Was Sonic… Apologizing to her? He must really care then, right? _

_"I'm can heal some of these wounds." Sonic mumbled. _

_"So you do care…" Amy whispered. "I'm delighted!" _

_"A-Amy…" Sonic said nervously. "I didn't say that."_

_Amy froze with confusion. "Y-You're helping me, Sonikku!"_

_Sonic looked at her. "Amy, I do care about you, but I know you are thinking that in a… Different way…"_

_"A…Different way?" Amy answered. "When you care about someone… Don't you love them?" _

_"Amy, there are two kinds… Friendship love and romantic love…" Sonic told her; afraid of how she was going to answer. _

_"You love me romantically right…?" Amy asked. "Say romantic! Please say romantic!" _

_"I don't want to break your heart… But I can't lie. No Amy, I don't." _

_Amy broke. Years and years of knowing Sonic and loving him and caring for him… Do they mean a thing to him? How can he treat such pure love so badly? She ran as fast as she possibly could. It didn't matter that Sonic was going to be with her and help her. His love was with someone else, and she wasted her life chasing after someone who would never love her back! _

_She ached with pain, with the wounds on her knees. She didn't look back at her Sonikku, and ran until she was back to her home._

"Sonikku… How could you?" Amy sighed. She stood back up, her legs shaking. She couldn't take in that Sonic didn't love her. It was such a large part of her life… She decided to just pretend it never happened… She didn't want it to be true that Sonic didn't love her! He must have been too embarrassed or timid to say his feelings. There were so many hints that he loved her, how many times has he saved her?

But the word _friendship_ flew into her mind. A word that always seemed to be so powerful and kind is now so horrible. She made friends with pretty much everyone she met that Sonic either liked or didn't know. She never thought she wouldn't want a friendship with someone (expect for maybe Eggman).

"I'll just water the plants…" Amy said, trying to force a smile on her face. "They're be so pretty when they bloom…"

So she went outside and started watering the flowers. The shining sun, the colorful flowers, the chirping birds… They just all seemed to mock her misfortune. They laughed and teased her about her stupidity of expecting Sonic to actually be in love with her. Amy's lowered her watering can and watered her plants with her tears. She then heard something that sounded like a small, airplane propeller. Wiping her eyes quickly, she cleared her voice and called, "Tails?"

Tails landed right next to her. "Hello Amy! Nice to see you!"

Amy looked at Tails with envy. He was always so happy, and he always got to be with Sonic. "Its nice to see you too, then... Is there anything you need? You don't usually come here often…"

"I was wondering if you knew where Sonic is. I wanted to show him my new invention, and you always seem to know where he is!"

But as soon as he spoke the words, Amy unleashed her rage. "Where's Sonic? Where's Sonic!?! You're always with Sonic! Always speaking with Sonic! Always being with Sonic! How could you not know where Sonic is?" Amy yelled. But as her rage disappeared, she saw Tails looking very hurt and distressed. "No… Tails, I'm not mad at you… Don't think that… I'm just really angry at the moment."

"Did Sonic-" Tails starting, but then stopped, in fear of angering Amy.

"Yes, he hates me." Amy sighed, her eyes dropping to the floor.

"Sonic doesn't hate you… He just has a lot of things on his mind… And he hasn't been spending as much time with me either."

Amy looked at Tails with interest. She was quite happy to see someone who could relate with her. "He's just a lot more popular, and he has so many friends right now, he doesn't seem to have as much time for his old ones." Tails explained. "Don't hate him for it, he can't help having people care about him!"

"Ah, Tails." Amy whispered. "Must you always stand up for Sonic?" As soon as she whispered those words, she remember that she was the very same way with Sonic. 'I would have thought this as new competition… I would have made Tails another one of my rivals… But Sonic doesn't love me, and I need to find a way out of this obsession… Besides, Tails and I have a lot in common… And I just can't hate him…'

"Well, Amy, I'm sorry that Sonic doesn't like you back." Tails told her, breaking the silence.

"No, I'm over it already." Amy replied. "You said something about an invention. Since Sonic isn't around, can I have a look at it?"

Tails' eyes lit up. "Of course you can, Amy! I can show you around the workshop if you want me to!"

Amy smiled as she walked hand-in-hand with Tails to the train station. They talked and laughed along the way, and their friendship grew. Friendship… Maybe it isn't such a bad thing afterall.


End file.
